


Pact

by Deminia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, RoyEd-Free-For-All Daily Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deminia/pseuds/Deminia
Summary: Roy raised his hands in surrender and carefully kept his expression neutral as the blade pressed against his throat. The metal was cool against his skin and seemingly high enough in iron content that the creature in front of him couldn’t be one of the Fair Folk, which would be more reassuring if the blade was even an inch further away.





	Pact

Roy raised his hands in surrender and carefully kept his expression neutral as the blade pressed against his throat. The metal was cool against his skin and seemingly high enough in iron content that the creature in front of him couldn’t be one of the Fair Folk, which would be more reassuring if the blade was even an inch further away. 

“Go away, filthy human! I don’t want you messing up my place!”

Roy admittedly struggled with not immediately responding with a quip about the state of this place before he entered.

“I have come here to request your help. I’m afraid I can’t leave before I have had the chance to do so.”

The creature snorted but withdrew the blade and transformed it back into an arm. Roy allowed himself a quick moment to take in the creature it was attached to, it could pass as a human male well enough, though Roy had never seen anyone human or not with hair that looked like spun gold and eyes of the same metal but molten.

“Then hurry the fuck up so I can reject your request and kick you out. You filthy human scum.”

Better yet the creature was one of the few races humans had managed to treat with at the least Roy would leave here alive tonight. Even if the creature was terribly rude, none of them ever broke the rules first. The arm worried him though, if it was as artificial as it seemed, and the original had been lost to a human, Roy would not be receiving the help he needed. Certainly not after what he’d done. But the truth was the only way forward, a single lie would mark his death while the truth would at most make him unable to ever return here.

“I beseech your help, oh noble one, to cleanse this land of it’s wicked Fuhrer. So that I may finally redeem myself for the atrocities I have committed in his name during the war.”

A delicate eyebrow rose at this, few liked the current human Fuhrer, a wretched man called Bradley who despised anyone not human and delighted in torturing them. Of course many would be interested in being rid of him.

“And what do you offer me in return for this help, ‘incinerator of Dryads’?”

Ah, so he had been recognised. Well that saved him some explanation Roy supposed. Though it was surprising he was not rejected outright.

Roy closed his eyes as he made his offer, “Should you help me, then once I have redeemed myself you may have my body, my Name, my mind, my heart, my soul and All that I am.”

The metal blade returned, this time cutting his shirt open and almost gently resting over his heart. 

“Is this truly something you can offer so freely?”

Roy couldn’t help a self deprecating smile at that. As if anyone would be interested in  _his_  heart. It seemed the creature considered that answer enough as it continued bargaining.

“And what of my payment for the duration of my service? There’s no guarantee you’ll live to the end. You humans die so easily.”

That was unexpected, few races wished to receive payment in advance. Roy only had one thing he could offer though.

“For the duration of your assistance-” was that a slight nod of approval? “-you may make use of me as you see fit so long as it does not interfere with my goals.”

“Your goals as stated in your request?”

Seemed like this one would not be easily deceived.

“Indeed.”

“Very well human. I shall grant your request. For now, you may call me Edward.”

“Thank you Edward, I am called Roy Mustang.”

A soft brush of lips against his own and a wave magic surged through him, more powerful than any he had felt before, binding them together by their agreement.

  
  


Omake:

“You’re so heartless brother! You haven’t visited me in weeks.”

Al pouted for a whole four seconds before allowing his brother to hug him.

“Yeah, well, getting a heart is hard work Al. If you didn’t want me to be so busy you shouldn’t have called me heartless so often.”

Al wasn’t sure he wanted to know what his brother was up too. It certainly couldn’t be any good.

“Just please don’t do anything rash.”


End file.
